Borderlands The Pre-Sequel
Borderlands The Pre-Sequel is the third game in the Borderlands franchise. It is a science fiction first-person shooter game with RPG elements. The developers of the game are Gearbox Software and 2K Australia. The game was published by 2K Games on the 14th of October 2014 in North America, 16 of October 2014 in Australia and 17 of October 2014 in Europe. The game plataforms are Microsoft Windows, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One. It comes with even MORE enemies and a LOT more guns-even laser weapons! And in your joureny of finding The Vault you run into The Lost Legion,which are also looking for The Vault...And while looking for it they take over Helios which was Hyperion's ship to watch over Pandora. This game mostly takes place on Elpis, which is Pandoras' Moon where the Kraggons live, which were created after The Crackening. They act like Skags by their movement and attack pattern. Story The story is set between Borderlands 1 and Borderlands 2. Four completely new character classes fight alongside Handsome Jack, witnessing his transformation into the ruthless tyrant in Borderlands 2, and assist with the rise of the Hyperion Corporation. The signature gameplay of the Borderlands series gets bigger with the addition of low-gravity and oxygen-powered jetpack combat, the icy Cryo elemental damage type, the deadly laser weapon class, and new vehicles to help explore the diverse lunar landscape of Elpis, Pandora's moon. ALERT! The game's ending-SPOILER! The almighty Guardian of The Vault comes out of it and attempts to murder the player! After you defeat The Sentinal everything seems calm....Until.....The ground shakes REAL hard and an opening comes out of the ground! Then you see a giant arm come out of that opening! That is The Empyerian Sentinal......After defeating it it will unleash a small Vault artifact. After Handsome Jack tries to touch it, it creates a vision in his mind. The vision is that of The Warrior on Borderlands 2! After seeing the vision quit a bit more, Lilith comes in that Vault area and says these words: "Hey there Handsome!" and kicks that tiny arifact into Handsome Jack's face leaving a big scar on it. After that Lilith leaves that area think he's dead but.....Instead he's still alive and extemely livid at everyone on Pandora due to a previous level.....After Jack gets done ranting the credits role. After the credits it shows a cut-scene....It shows Handsome Jack killing the CEO of Hyperion. Making Jack the CEO now. Characters Playable Characters The four new playable character classes: *Athena the Gladiator - A former Lance Assassin turned mercenary, and armed with a versatile Kinetic Alpis shield. *Wilhelm the Enforcer - A Hyperion engineer with a predilection to upgrade his own physical form with robotic parts. *Nisha the Lawbringer - A gun-waving sharpshooter with a murderous streak. *Claptrap the Fragtrap - A Claptrap robot supercharged with an experimental software (malware) package (ValtHunter.EXE). DLC characters: *Jack the Doppelganger - A body double of Handsome Jack who implements digistructed copies to help him in battle (it was released in the Handsome Jack Doppelganger Pack on November 11, 2014). *Aurelia the Baroness - The sister of Sir Hammerlock who uses a Frost Diadem Shard to freeze her enemies in place (it was released in the Lady Hammerlock the Baroness Pack on January 27, 2015). 'NPCs' *B4R-BOT *CU5TM-TP *Gladstone *Handsome Jack *Janey Springs *Lilith *Mad Moxxi *Professor Nakayama *Nurse Nina *Davis Pickle *Roland *SC4V-TP *Skipper *Tassiter 'Common Enemies' *Kraggons *Lost Legion *Rathyds *Scavs *Shugguraths *Stalkers *Threshers *Torks Machines: *"Borrowed" Laser Turrets *Jet Fighters 'Bosses' * The Bosun * Deadlift * The Empyrean Sentinel * Felicity Rampant * Flame Knuckle * Raum-Kampfjet Mark V * RedBelly * Scavenger Beast * Colonel Zarpedon 'Hidden bosses' * Iwajira * Nel Vehicles *Moon Buggy *Stingray Locations Various places on Elpis, Pandora's moon. *'Concordia' — The largest settlement on Elpis and primary hub of the game. *Crisis Scar *Eleseer *Eye of Helios *'Helios' — Hyperion space station in space located between Pandora and Elpis. *Hyperion Hub of Heroism *Jack's Office *Lunar Launching Station *Outlands Canyon *Outlands Spur *Outfall Pumping Station *Pity's Fall *Regolith Range *Research and Development *Serenity's Waste *Stanton's Liver *Sub-Level 13 *Titan Industrial Facility *Titan Robot Production Plant *Triton Flats *Tycho's Ribs *Veins of Helios *Vorago Solitude *Abandoned Training Facility Miscellaneous Features * Character Customization - A variety of skins and heads are available as drops from bosses, certain enemies and as mission, challenge, and levelling rewards. They feature varying grades of rarity and when found are unlocked account wide, e.g., finding a Lawbringer skin while playing as the Enforcer will make that skin available on other Lawbringer saves, whether new or existing. Head customizations for the Flagtrap class, due to the Claptrap unit not possessing a head, change the appearance of the entire character, such as placing the Flagtrap in a garbage can, giving it jetpack aesthetics. * One Point Wonders - "Game changer" skills that can change available options and gameplay style while only requiring a small investment of a single skill point. * Moonstone - Commonly used as a currency for the Black Market, the Grinder, and Moxx-tails. Moonstones are also used to unlock Moonstone treasure chests. * The Grinder - Used to combine 3 items of the same quality to create higher quality items. The Grinder has a chance to give Luneshine to a weapon when combined. Moonstones can be added to any Grinder combination, ensuring the best possible outcome for the used items including a chance of adding Luneshine to the created weapon. * Luneshine - Luneshine is an additional feature that an item may possess, and can be found on items throughout the game. * Badass Rank - Completing challenges increases Badass Rank, and the harder or higher level the challenge is, the more Badass Rank is given upon completion. Earning enough rank awards a Badass Token, redeemable for stat increases that apply to all characters of a profile. Badass ranks are now visible to the other players in a cooperation game. A Badass Rank of 2500 or higher is required to get the Excalibastard. Trivia *Pandora's moon is named Elpis after the Greek personification and spirit of hope, the last thing that was freed from Pandora's Box. Post your theories here about Borderlands the Pre-Sequel get creative with your theories but keep them clean too. *All Borderlands game cover until now has a psycho pointing his hand (in the form of a gun) to his head. Category:Borderlands Category:Borderlands the pre- sequel